You said you were me ?
by Air headed Mari-chan
Summary: A silly Oneshot. In every part of the world...Nations will have an unexpected surprise.


_F_ _anf_ _ic_ _song_ _Nyo_ _Hetalia_ _(oneshot)_

 _Hi there ! So for this short story I was inspired by the song « lamb ». Decided to try something different, please if you like this and don't think is that much cliché, pleease do tell me so !_

 _I also started to like more Nyo Hetalia characters thanks to this amazing cosplay clip : watch?v=LaBvnztenZ4_

 _Disclaimer : Hetalia and it's characters..._

 _Nyo !Italy : We belong to Himaruya Hidekaz !_

 _Like she said. Thank you for attention._

~ Somewhere in Scandinavia ~

\- Nooooooooorge !

\- You are too loud Anko, what is it now ? It better be important, this book really was interessing.

The norwegian sighed and closed the book he was reading seating in the living room.

\- gotanimportantmailreceivedfromFinabout…

\- Damn Anko calm down first, take some water.

\- What's going on ? What's up Den ?

Emil just appeared in the staircase.

\- I..Fin...mail…

\- Jeez here take the damn cup of water.

The danish drank it in one gulp.

\- Takk Ice ! I just received a strange mail from Finland ! He asked to make an emergency meeting!

Norway's cellphone rang. He picked it up.

\- Hi ?...you are loud Fin, slow down so I can understand you please... What ? Ok hold on we'll be there in few minutes.

\- Norge ?

\- Let's go to Sverige's place.

~ Somewhere in Shangai, China ~

\- Ayaah ! Where are you coming from ? I don't know you.

\- Sensei, who is it ? You have a fiancée and did not told us ?

\- Taiwan, she said she was China...she might be a city or something...she is cute though.

The young personification of Hongkong took pictures of Yao fighting with a young woman that had light brown hair tied in buns and was significantly smaller than the real personification of China. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

\- Hey darling…

\- The heck ?

\- We could like open more bubble tea shops in your area, let's make the city more rich and get it even more cool together, after all I'm you HongKong. The name is Leona by the way.

A taller girl, with long dark hair falling to her waist and wearing a long sexy red chinese dress talked to him in cantonese.

Then, South Korea appeared from nowhere.

-This is so uncool! AAAH stop following me Dazee I'm not your oppa, you are not real ! Aniki, heeeeelp !

A girl dressed with a purple traditionnal south korean style dress and a long braid was running after him gigling.

Meanwhile in Germany.

\- Hum...Japan can you explain what is going on ?

\- We were supposed to train but these ladies appeared a few minutes ago claiming there were Germany, Italy and Japan..And now they are dancing.

\- They...I dont believe this, are they challenging us...to dance ?

\- Your female version proposed a « dance battle « to decide who would rule our respective countries...They are right Germany, if it is a dance challenge we shoud accept !

\- Veee...they are so bella~ Ciao ! Ciao ! Hey, Feliciana, do you want to eat some Pasta right now ?

~At Austria's place~

The personification of Austria is playing Piano while Hungary and the woman that looked much to an austrian princess, with same black hair and pale skin as Roderich, were taking tea and chatting respectfully. In the garden, a gorgious hungarian man was swordtraining. Elizaveta though about joining him later, she was missing these times.

~ In Spain ~

\- Kesesese you didn't tell us Antonio about these beauties !

\- They are really fine ladies here ~Share a bit will you mon ami ?

\- I...I...Bueno no lo sé, I really don't know where they came from and why they are all around me…

The spanish woman at his right, dressses in a traditionnal flamenco long dress, and who was massaging his shoulders started to talk :

\- Don't be shy come on, that doesn't fit a spanish guy like you…

\- Kneel to uss kesesese , replied the log white hair woman. She had the same eyes as Gilbert.

\- we are the fabulous trio~ said the woman elegantly dressed with a crown on top of her head.

-Spain

\- Prussia

\- And France...guys you should behave now and let us rule as we are also countries, okay ? The french woman give them a wink.

~At Canada's place~

\- Mapple these pancakes and hot chocolate are amazing !

\- Thank you, You really are from my place...

A blond boy with red sweatshirt and a girl with long red hair , both wearing glasses were talking around pancakes together in a place that everybody believes belongs to the United States more commonly called America.

\- We are Canadians ! They shouted with sweet light voices.

~At England's ~

\- Bloody hell what's going on here ? What are you doing here America ? Who is this girl with you and why does she has a baseball bat for ?

A woman appeared behind the englishman, she was blond and green eyes.

\- Hello Arthur, my name is Alice, I'm your alter ego, in other words, the United kingdom of great britain. Please be sure to aknowledge me, from now on I'm going to rule this country the right way...We should talk about our neighbours and europe...Would you please serve me some tea by the way ?

\- Englaaand ! This girl, Amelia is crazy ! She is too awsome, she does everything as good as me and eats all my burgers…

Arthur walks fast to his room.

\- ...I'm calling Vladimir.

Back in Scandinavia

\- What should we do Norge ? Why are these girls singing ABBA in our leaving room right now Su-san ?

\- I'm not, there are such idiots answered a white long hair teenage.

\- You are right Icey...call me Big sis'.

-Never.

\- Bisg Sis'.

\- No.

\- Oneesan ?

\- Get lost…

\- Why do they remind me someone...the finnish said.

\- I wonder , The personification of Iceland ironically replied.

\- This is something that should be fixed soon said Norway, I talked with England and Romania. We should be able to send them back to their world…

\- What do you mean mr. Norway ?

\- This is awsome, my female version of me is so hot ! Dapeee !

What should we do Norge ? Finland and Iceland asked both.

\- Seems Sverige and Anko are enjoying the show...You shouldn't worry much, by tomorow they'll be gone.I'm going home.

\- I'm off too said Icelend.

~Next morning in China~

\- Ayaaah ! Arthur this is all your fault, with your damn magic ! Of course girls are gone but...I look like her now ! I am a 3500 years old man country aru, not this develish little woman damn it.

\- this is embarassing whispered Japan who was passing by in a pink and purple woman kimono and a flower in his hair.

\- I like it, I love to use this dress and I feel light ! The stalker is gone and I have huuuuuge boobs now Da-ze ! Made in Korea of course, are you Jealous Taiwan ?

\- I'm going to kill you stupid uncle !

\- Furthermore we can't go in a meeting like this Aru !

\- Geez Sensei, hurry up to find a solution, I had to receive Iceland at home today ! Complained HongKong.

\- This must be fixed quick or I'll kill all that do not want to be one with russia...da ? ^J^

A woman with long white hair, wearing a panda kigurimi and smiling in a creeping way was standing there, very near the chinese nation.

-….ayaaaah What the hell are you doing here Russia !?

The end (?)


End file.
